A Mother's Secret
by dan-luver93
Summary: Mitchie and Shane meet at camp, but a tragic event will bring them closer than the ever thought. Smitchie Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Start of it All

As Mitchie walked away from camp to her mother's truck, she realized that everything would be the same. She would go back to being invisible and having no friends.

"Hey Mitchie, wait up." Shane Gray called.

Mitchie stopped and turned around. Shane ran up to her.

"Hey sorry I missed you earlier. I had some business to attend to." Shane said.

"It's fine. I need to go." Mitchie said.

"Listen, can we talk or text?"

"Sure that's fine."

They exchanged numbers and walked on to her mom's truck. Her mom was waiting on her and they left. About two hours into the drive, Connie fell asleep. Mitchie was listening to her Ipod and reading. The truck went of the side of the road and flipped. Mitchie was awake long enough to dial 911.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – A Change in Life**

About a week later, Mitchie woke up and looked around the white room. A guy was sitting in a chair, holding her hand. She groaned and the guy looked up at her.

"Hey Mitchie," Shane said.

"What am I doing here?" Mitchie asked.

"You were in a car accident. The catering truck flipped."

"Is my mom okay?"

"I'm sorry, Mitchie, she was killed on impact."

Mitchie started crying. Shane moved to sit on her bed and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Mitchie." Shane whispered.

"Where am I gonna live?" Mitchie asked.

"You could live with me. My parents wouldn't mind."

Mitchie nodded. Shane held her a little longer.

"I'm going to find your doctor." Shane said

"Okay."

Shane walked out and Mitchie cried, silently. Shane came back in with the doctor.

"Mitchie, good to see you awake. You can leave in the morning."

Mitchie nodded and the doctor walked out.

"We can go get your stuff tomorrow, if you want." Shane said.

"Okay. Come with me?" Mitchie asked.

Till the end of the earth."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Newfound Hope

The next morning after being discharged, Shane drove to Mitchie's house. She was crying silently. He reached over and gently held her hand. Mitchie turned to him and gave him a watery smile.

**"It'll be fine. I'm right here with you." Shane said.**

**They pulled up to Mitchie's house and got out. They walked up to the front door and Mitchie unlocked the door and they walked in. **

**"I'm gonna get things I need down here. Can you start on my room? Just start with anything." Mitchie said. **

**Shane nodded and walked upstairs. He pulled out his phone and called his parents.**

**"Hey mom. Could you and dad come to Mitchie's house? She lost her mom in a car accident and has no place to live. I told her she could live with us." Shane said. **

**"What about her dad?" Denise asked.**

**"He passed away two years ago. She's packing up her stuff, but we don't have enough boxes and suitcases to put her stuff in."**

**"Alright. We'll be there in twenty minutes and it's perfectly okay for her to live with us."**

**Shane hung up the phone and started setting stuff on the bed. A little later, Shane heard a car pulled up in the driveway. He went downstairs and out the front door.**

**"Hey mom. Hey dad." Shane said.**

**They nodded and followed Shane into the house. They found mitchie in the kitchen, crying. Shane went to her and hugged her.**

**"Mitchie, honey are you okay?" Denise asked.**

**"I'll be okay." Mitchie replied **

"**Ready to move to your belongings to your new home?" Paul asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**Shane and Paul went up to her room and put her things in boxes.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A Bump in the Road

A few moths later, Mitchie was at her house looking through her mother's papers. Shane was coming to pick her up in an hour. While looking through the papers, she found a birth certificate, it wasn't hers. It read:

SEX: Male

DATE: August 15th

TIME: 12:06 a.m.

PARENTS: Connie and Steve Torres

NAME: Shane Adam

Mitchie gasped. Shane was her brother. Her twin. She hid the paper in her bag. After Shane picked her up, she found Denise in the kitchen.

"Denise, could I talk to you? I found something at my house." Mitchie said.

"Sure." Denise said.

Mitchie pulled the certificate out of her bag.

"I found a birth certificate in my mom's papers and it's not mine." Mitchie said.

"I know. We adopted Shane the day after you were born. Your mother and father were our best friends I couldn't have a baby and your mother was willing to give up her son for me. That's why I was so happy to let you live with us." Denise said.

"Oh. I have a problem then. I'm falling in love with Shane. I don't want to think of him as my brother."

"Mitchie, he's your brother, but you don't know him as your brother. We are okay with you loving him, because I think that he loves you, too. Do you want to tell him?"

"I think it a fair. I'll tell him. He'll understand more from me."

Denise nodded and Mitchie went up to Shane's room. He was asleep on his bed. She sat down next to him and smoothed the hair around his face. He leaned into her hand. She leaned down and gently kissed him.

Shane opened his eyes and deepened the kiss. Mitchie climbed on him. Shane hugged her and lifted her shirt.

"Shane… wait. I have to tell you something." Mitchie gasped.

Shane breathed deeply.

"Okay." He said.

"I found something you should see." Mitchie said, grabbing the certificate.

"What's this?" Shane asked, sitting up with her in his lap.

"Your birth certificate."

"Why was it at your house?"

"Because you, Shane Adam gray, are my twin brother."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me? We shouldn't have kissed. That was wrong. You're my freakin sister."

"Shane, I didn't know. You're mom just told me everything."

"So my parents came up with this lie. That's great, Mitchie, you're siding with my parents. You lost yours so you want mine. Well guess what you aren't my sister, not now or ever. Get out of my room!" Shane yelled.

Mitchie ran out of the room and into hers. She slammed the door. Denise ran upstairs and knocked on Shane's door.

"Shane, can I come in?" Denise asked.

The door opened. Shane walked back to his bed. She sat next to him.

"I guess Mitchie told you." Denise started.

"I can't believe she would lie to me. I knew she couldn't love me. She made up some fake birth certificate and a lie." Shane said.

"Shane, sweetie, it's not a lie. Mitchie is your twin sister. I couldn't have a baby, so Connie, your mother, gave you to me. Paul and I adopted you. Like I told Mitchie, you haven't grown up with her as a sister and shouldn't think of her as a sister. I know for a fact Mitchie loves you."

"Mom, I don't know if I can just think of her as a girlfriend. I'll think of her as my sister."

"Do you love her? I mean like a girlfriend. Just forget about her being your sister."

"Yes mom, I love her with all my heart. I was going to tell her today. Man, I need to apologize to her."

"No. Not today. Let her be. What did you say to her?"

"That she was lying to me. She came up with this lie since her parents died. She was trying to take mine."

"Shane, that was a low blow. She's not trying to take us."

"I'll talk to her tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Running

The next day, Shane walked into Mitchie's room and noticed a piece of paper on her bed.

_Shane,_

_ I know you will be the one to find this. Your mom will talk to you and you'll find reason. Then you'll come to apologize. I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused your family. Don't look for me. I'm truly sorry. _

_-Mitchie_

shane dropped the letter.

"Mom, mitchie's gone." Shane shouted.

Denise came running in.

"Do you know where she is?" denise asked.

"I have an idea." Shane replied.

They ran out to shane's car and drove to mitchie's house. The house was dark.

"Let me go in." shane said.

"Make sure she's alright." Denise replied.

Shane walked up to the front door and grabbed the spare key. He knew she would be in her bedroom. He quickley went up to her room and opened the door. He noticed a red trail leading from the door to the side of the bed. Shane followed the trail and saw mitchie laying on the floor, passed out.

Shane picked her up and carried her out to his car.

"Oh my gosh. What happened?" Denise asked.

"I don't know, mom. Let's take her to the hospital."

Denise got into the driver's seat, while shane sat in the back with mitchie. As they pulled into the emergency room, Mitchie moaned. Shane carried her into the emergency room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –Confessions When Mitchie came to, she saw Shane sitting next to her. "Shane, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Waiting for you to wake up. You gave us a scare."

"Why do you care? You don't want me here. I'm just a burden." Mitchie snapped.

"No Mitchie, you're not. My mom told me everything. You didn't lie. I'm so sorry for saying you were trying to steal my parents."

"You were wrong to say it, too."

"I'm sorry. Why did you try to commit suicide?"

"Because no one wants me. I don't have any family left. No friends or anything."

Shane moved onto her bed and took her face between his hands.

"Mitchie, I want you. I love you. You've always got me. Brother or boyfriend."

"I'll never see you as my brother. You'll always be the person I love. Shane, I love you, too."

Shane kissed Mitchie and she leaned into him.

"Let's wait till we are home." Shane said.

"Okay." Mitchie replied.

Denise walked in and smiled.

"Good to see you up, Mitchie. And that y'all worked everything out." She said.

"We're going out now." Shane said.

"It's about time. Well let's get you home. The doctor said you can go home."

Mitchie smiled up at Shane.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Thunder

(A/N this is a year later. Mitchie and shane are 17 now.)

A year later, Shane and Mitchie were still going strong. One night denise and paul had left them alone for the weekend. Shane cooked Mitchie dinner and wrote a song for her. He went up to her room.

"Mitchie, can you come downstairs? I have a surprise for you." Shane said.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute." Mitchie replied.

Shane smiled as he walked downstairs. He sat his guitar up and waited for her door to open. She walked into the dining room. As she entered, shane stared singing.

'Today is a winding road

_That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa_

_Today in the blink of an eye_

_I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look in your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road_

_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa_

_Today I'm on my own_

_I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone, I don't know_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_

_And longing for the breeze_

_I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain,_

_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_

_I'm wrapped up in vines_

_I think Ill make it out but you just gotta give me time_

_Strike me down with lightning_

_Let me feel you in my veins_

_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road_

_That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_Oh baby bring on the pain_

_And listen to the thunder_

Mitchie stood in amazement.

"Shane, that was amazing. I loved it." Mitchie said.

Shane stood up and went to her.

"I love you, Mitchie." Shane whispered.

"I love you, too."

"I made dinner. All your favorites."

"You didn't have to."

"I know. But this is the first weekend we've had alone in awhile. I wanted to spoil you."

Mitchie grinned and sat at the table.


End file.
